


Set Me Free

by Xyl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Art, Kissing, Lance is Stuck, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyl/pseuds/Xyl
Summary: Keith gets done with his training and finds Lance in an interesting position.





	Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some straight up porn inspired by a piece of fanart that I saw on tumblr. Enjoy.

Keith made his way into the locker room, exhausted after another round on the training deck. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed in relief, he needed a shower and a nap as soon as humanly possible. Between his Paladin and Marmora duties, he was practically fighting the Galra non-stop, he desperately needed a break.

As he made his way over to his locker and began removing pieces of his armor, Keith found himself down to his black jumpsuit when he heard a noise. He looked around searching for the source of the noise, but found nothing. He was going to continue to disrobe when he heard it again, this time louder.

Keith walked further into the room and slowly rounded a corner when he laid eyes on a sight that set his heart racing.

“Lance?” 

The other Paladin was also only wearing his black jumpsuit, but he was bent horizontally at the waist and stuck in what looked like the middle of some sort of glass barrier. 

But what started Keith’s heart racing, and set his blood boiling, was simply put: the blue paladin’s ass. 

Lance’s butt jutted out and away from the rest of his body, it was wrapped in the tight spandex of his jumpsuit and it was practically straining against the material to be free. 

Keith watched mesmerized, and felt his mouth water as he watched those round cheeks move and sway from side to side as Lance squirmed and tried to get free.

“K-keith!?” Lance cried out in shock turning his head around to look back through the glass at the red paladin.

Keith felt his face flush at being caught looking at his fellow Paladin in such a way, but could see from Lance’s face that he was embarrassed as well.

Still, Keith couldn’t control himself as he was drawn closer to Lance’s plump cheeks until he found himself standing directly behind his teammate, and began running his hands around his cheeks squeezing them lightly, eliciting a squeak from the other boy. Keith caressed them still, before moving his hands up and around him, encircling his slim waist in his grasp.

“Lance is this okay?” Keith stopped his touches, asking permission.

At this point the Blue Paladin was flushed and practically moaning as he felt Keith grab his ass. 

Lance shocked even himself as he let out a quick “Ahhh, yesss Keith.” Hissing through his teeth.

Keith continued his massaging, his hands pulling Lance’s ass back and gently thrusting his groin against him, grinding their fabric covered body parts against each other. 

Lance found himself sweating and shaking at this point and continually letting out moans of pleasure at the sensation of Keith’s rapidly hardening member between his cheeks, he bit his lip and enjoyed the waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. He’d been watching the Red Paladin carefully for several weeks now, but had no idea until now that he felt the same.

All of a sudden Lance felt the warm pressure from behind disappear, and before he could ask what had happened he felt a hand begin to fondle his member through the spandex. Lance’s upper body jerked through the barrier at the feeling of touch around his dick and slowly began to relax into the gentle rubbing and massaging.

At the same time that Keith began to grab and rub the other boy, he leaned over and began to make his way down the frozen boy’s back trailing kisses.

Lance was overcome with euphoria as the other boy worked his hard member and he could feel Keith’s kisses working their way down his back and lower still to his ass. Combined with the friction and movement through the spandex Lance could feel the pressure building, and knew that he would come soon.

And right as Keith was kissing and breathing warmly on his pucker through the fabric, Lance felt himself climax and began to shoot streams of cum that were all absorbed by the fabric, creating a damp spot in the crotch of his suit.

Lance slumped down through the barrier and felt himself relax as all the tension left with his waves of receding pleasure.

Keith however, was not done.

Keith grabbed the other boy’s cheeks once more, pulling them taut and spreading them, as the already tight fabric strained against Lance’s large ass. He continued to stretch until finally the fabric ripped straight down exposing the cleft of his ass. Keith used this break and pulled it apart even further, ripping more of the fabric until the Blue Paladin’s rear was completely exposed.

The other boy was shocked and could feel his blood pumping wildly again as the Red Paladin ripped the fabric around his ass and he realized what was about to happen. 

Keith caressed the tanned, now bared globes of Lance’s ass before slapping them sharply, enjoying both Lance’s yelp and the sight of those cheeks rippling and growing red under his hand.

Keith leaned down and quickly bit the other cheek as well, making sure he left his mark, before spreading his cheeks once more and working his tongue into the tight pinkness of the boy’s pucker.

Lance jolted once more as he felt Keith bite his ass and then was overwhelmed when he felt the other boy’s tongue working its’ way inside him quickly darting in and out until Lance was moaning once more.

Keith then moved his mouth away, much to Lance’s displeasure before unzipping the back of his own jumpsuit and sliding it down his body, his member standing at attention and glistening with pre-cum.

Keith moved forward once more thrusting his now exposed cock against Lance’s unclothed ass. 

“Keith p-please.” Lance managed to get out. He was a mess already, and he wanted to feel Keith’s length inside him.

Keith merely shushed the other boy before spreading his cheeks one final time and began to work fingers into Lance’s tight hole. 

He didn’t have any lubricant on hand, but he would not be leaving the other boy until they were both thoroughly pleasured, so he would make sure that the other boy was well worked open before he entered him.

Lance felt like his body was on fire as every part of him pulsed with heat and desire. Feeling Keith’s fingers inside him spreading him open with another, and another finger, until he hit that bundle of nerves within him and Lance moaned. “Keith, I need you. Now.”

Keith seeing the reaction from Lance that he had found his spot, brushed it a few more times before spreading Lance open a bit more and then removing his fingers entirely. 

He grabbed the other boy’s waist tightly, before lining up his head with Lance’s hole, and slowly began working his way inside him.

Both boys now let out moans of pleasure, as Lance enjoyed Keith’s cock inside him, and Keith enjoyed the warm tightness of the other boy around his dick.

At last he was fully seated in the other boy and began to gently work his way in and out sliding himself back and forth.

“K-keith, f-f-faster.” Lance shuddered

Keith obeyed his command and pulled his ass back tightly with his grip and began to pound into the demanding boy.

Lance began to see spots in his vision, as Keith relentlessly attacked the bundle of nerves and he arrived once more soaking his suit with more come, only now, the already damp material began to drip with his seed.

Keith continued his relentless thrusting until at last he felt himself coming and all his built up pleasure began to shoot into the other boy filling him with his seed.

Keith continued to work him slowly now, as his dick pulsed and shot out each load within him.

Lance, now fully spent and exhausted with the other boy’s come filling him slumped down. 

Keith squeezed Lance’s hips tightly, still inside his teammate, before removing himself, leaving behind his now abused and dripping hole.

Keith admired his work, taking in Lance’s thoroughly used ass, and the torn remains of his suit around it.

Keith slapped his cheeks one final time before walking around the barrier and began to make his way to the showers.

“K-keith?” Lance managed to get out weakly, “Aren’t you going to try get me out of this?” 

Keith paused briefly, before turning his head around. “You know, I think I like you like this. I’ll have to leave you here until I come back for round two.” He said this smirking before continuing to walk away.

“KEITH!” Lance fought against his exhaustion and began writhing from his prison as he watched the red paladin walk away. “GET BACK HERE! YOU STUPID MULLET-” Lance managed only that before he slumped back down exhausted and spent.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's the post](http://cockslutkakyoin.tumblr.com/post/159256155303/this-is-definitely-going-to-be-a-collab-with) nsfw blog but they do great art a+ go commission them some time. 
> 
> or pay me to write stuff for you thanks i accept cash.


End file.
